Галактическая Республика
Галактическая Республика - наименование галактического государства, существовавшего до появления в 19 ДБЯ Галактической Империи. Хотя более распространено другое название, Старая Республика, его не употребляли до появления Империи; во время существования государство называлось Галактическая Республика или Республика. Республика, возглавляемая Верховным канцлером, имела ярко выраженное демократическое управление и сумела пройти многие испытания за более чем двадцати тысяч лет существования. По известному выражению, что полная её история могла бы "заполнить тысячи библиотек". В последние годы про Республику говорили, что она благожелательна, но неэффективна и погрязла в бюрократии. История Формирование Рождение Республики состоялось при подписании Галактической Конституции в 25000 ДБЯ во время Объединительных войн. В тот период люди и дуросы, изучив технологии Раката, изобрели гиперпривод, что позволило Корусанту стать столицей Галактической Республики и оставаться ею в течение 25 тысяч лет. Сразу после создания Республики был размечен Перлемский торговый маршрут, связавший Корусант и Оссус, а также приведший в Республику Рыцарей джедай. В последующие тысячелетия был размечен Кореллианский путь, связавший Корусант с Кореллией и мирами за ней. Участок, ограниченный этими двумя маршрутами, стал известен как "Ломоть". С начала использования гиперпространства галактика к западу от Корусанта оставалась аномальной зоной, недоступной для существовавших в Республике технологий, и государство распространялось на восток. Присоединенная часть Ломтя в Центральных Мирах получила название Наконечник Стрелы, а затем Республика распространилась в Колонии. Несмотря на то, что в истории Республика часто упоминается как мирное государство, во время её существования имело место множество галактических конфликтов: Столетняя тьма, Древние войны ситов, Вултарский катаклизм, Мандалорские войны, Джедайская гражданская война, Война клонов. Ранние годы .]] Вначале правительство на Корусанте хотело замедлить экспансию несмотря на поддержку гиперпространственных исследований. Но вопреги желанию правительства количество миров, входящих в Республику, стремительно возрастало в первые тысячу лет её существования, в основном за счет планет, желавших получить защиту от Империи Хаттов. Многие годы Рыцари джедай и древние Республиканские армия и флот противостояли насилию. Около 24500 ДБЯ произошел Первый Великий раскол после создания создали Легон Леттоу. Легион образовали джедаи-раскольники, верившие, что настоящая сила может быть достигнута не через пассивную медитацию, как учили их мастера-джедаи, а через эмоции. Напряженность между джедаями и отколовшимися Падшими джедаями, которых сначала возглавлял Ксендор, а после его смерти - Арден Лин, возрастала, пока не разразился конфликт. В 24000 ДБЯ Республика вступила в войну с Благородным союзом Десевро и Тиона. Линия фронта передвигалась в обе стороны по Перлемскому маршруту и столици обеих противоборствующих сторон подвергались массированной бомбардировке. В конце концов, победила Республика, настроив Хаттов притив тионцев. В четение ста лет большая часть Скопления Тион поклялась в верности Корусанту. Исключением стала Десевро, пожелавшая остаться независимой. В Период Великого Предназначения (20000–17000 ДБЯ) Республика распространилась по Галактике дальше на восток. Несмотря на это Ломоть оставался центром пригодного для навигации пространства. Наконец, Республика расширилась за северную и южную границы Ломтя, хотя большая часть Галактики оставалась неизвестно, исключая форпосты, вроде Орд Мантелла (12000 ДБЯ) и Маластара (8000 ДБЯ). Пространство к западу от Корусанта по-прежнему оставалось неисследованным, поскольку аналогов Перлиманскому торговому маршруту и Кореллианскому пути в этом направлении обнаружить не удалось. Хуже того, достижения ограничились лишь прыжками на один или два световых года через аномальные зоны гиперспространства. В течение этого периода сформировался Регион Экспансии. Однако он сильно пострадал в результате попытки Алcакана перехватить власть над Республикой у Корусанта. В результате с 17000 по 3000 ДБЯ произошло 17 Алсаканских конфликтов. Большинство сражений произошло на территории владений противников в Регионе Экспансии, а не в Центре. Нет необходимости говорить, что Корусант каждый раз побеждал. В этот период также произошел Первый Арканский конфликт. Арканские генетики также начали серию экспериментов над другими разумными расами, среди результатов которых наиболее заметным стало превращение шестируких зексто с Троикена в новую расу, названную квермийцы. В 15500 ДБЯ, после неудачного первого контакта, Корусант был атакован Звездными драконами (Дуинуогуинский конфликт). Конфликт был разрешен мирным путем благодаря Верховному канцлеру Филлориану и философу Звездных драконов Борз'Мат'о, совместно основавшим Университет Корусанта. До 12000 ДБЯ на Корусанте также появился Галактический музей Около 12000 ДБЯ Верховным канцлером стал Контиспекс. Он и его преемники принадлежали к культу Пиус Деа, которым было суждено управлять Галактикой следующие 1000 лет. Эти фанатики санкционировали крестовые походы против враждебной секты в Кольце. Судьба культа после 11000 ДБЯ неизвестна, возможно, он был принудительно распущен. Напряженность из-за послествий крестовых походов усилила противоречия между Центральными мирами и Кольцом, что по прошествии тысячелетий использовал Император Палпатин во время своего правления. Около 9000 ДБЯ Верховным канцлером стал Блотус Хатт, который правил галактикой 275 лет (Рианитский период. В противоположность большинству Хаттов, Блотус отличался изысканностью и оставался только правителем. Не позднее 7308 ДБЯ был утвержден Стандартный галактический календарь. В 7003 ДБЯ произошел Второй Великий раскол, когда группа падших джедаев обнаружила способ при помощи Силы влиять на жизненные формы. Это дало старт вековой Столетней тьме, явившей Галактике чудовищных существ, в том числе змееподобных Левиафанов, высасывающего жизненную энергию и накапливающих её в пузырях-ловушках на спине. В Битве у Корбоса в 6900 ДБЯ джедаи разбили бунтовщиков и изгнали падших джедаев из известного пространства. Но падшие джедаи нашли для себя планету Зиост, заьрошенный мир, населенный относительно примитивными, но необыкновенно чувствительными к Силе ситами. Используя знание Силы, падшие джедаи призвели на ситов огромное впечатление и провозгласили себя богами на соседнем Коррибане, став правителями ситов. По прошествии лет произошло смешение падших джедаев и ситов, и термин "сит" стал означать не только коренных жителей Коррибана и Зиоста, но также и их правителей - падших джедаев. В 5000 ДБЯ джедаи и Империя Ситов столкнулись в Великой гиперпространственной войне. Следы этого противостояния навсегда остались на многих мирах, но джедаи сумели дать отпор вторжению. После этого Республика позволила джедаям разместиться над узлом Силы - на священной горе на Корусанте. В 4250ДБЯ произошел Третий Великий раскол, приведший к сражению на Корусанте. Выжившие Темные джедаи были вынуждены бежать в систему Вултар, где ими были открыти древние технологии, свидетельствующие об искусственном происхождении планет системы. По предположениям, их создали загадочные Селестийцы, которые также построили Кореллианскую систему. Темные джедаи завладели древними машинами, включая Космическую турбину, но не смогли ими управлять и вскоре уничтожили систему и всё, что в ней находилось. Это событие получило название "Вултарский катаклизм". В 4019 ДБЯ четыре мастера-джедая (два воина и два мудреца) соновали зиггура Храма джедаев на Корусанте, которому было суждено простоять более 4000 лет. Древние войны ситов Год 4015 ДБЯ увидел Великую Революцию дроидов на Корусанте, возглавляемую HK-01. Восстание в итоге было подавлено Аркой Джетом и джедаями. Во время конфликта Арка Джет открыл метод выведения машин из строя с помощью Силы. За этим конфликтом в 4000 ДБЯ последовали Древние войны ситов, которые почти уничтожили Республику. Во время Великой войны ситов (4000–3996 ДБЯ) лорды ситов Экзар Кун и Улик Кел-Дрома вместе с союзниками Кратом и мандалорцами противостояли Республике, неся опустошение, пока не были побеждены объединенными силами джедаев и Республики. Затем были Большая охота (3995–3993 ДБЯ) и Очищение Девяти домов. Вслед за этим начались Мандалорские войны (3966–3960 ДБЯ). В них противостояли мандалорские силы, надеявшиеся получит колонии за пределами Внешнего Кольца, и Галактическая Республика, опасавшаяся нового вторжения. Мандалорские войны были прелюдией к более опустошительной Джедайской гражданской войны (3959—3956 ДБЯ). В Джедайской гражданской войны, также известной как Война Звездного Горна, сошлись Республика и Империя ситов во главе с Дартом Реваном и Дартом Малаком. Возможно, это был самый разрушительный конфликт эпохи, во время которого многие миры, включая Тарис, Дантуин и Телос, были опустошены Флотом ситов. В 3900 ДБЯ королева Элсинора ден Тасия с Гризмаллта направила на поиски новых миров флот из трех кораблей: "Благодеятельная Тасия", "Твердый" и "мать Вима". Этот флот вел республиканский исследователь Квилаан, и в результате была открыта планеты Набу. C 3970–3670 ДБЯ в секторе Канз происходили Канзские беспорядки. Временный губернатор Мириал из Аргазда объявила об отделении от Республики и установила военную диктатуру во всем секторе Канз. В последовавшей затем войне её войска атаковали планеты, сопротивлявшиеся новому режиму, включая планету Лоррд. Покоренные народы обычно становились рабами, в частности, такая судьба постигла лоррдианцев. Порабощенным лоррдианцам их владельцы запретили говорить друг с другом. Пришлось изобрести язык мимики, жестов и поз, с помощью которого можно было общаться. Эта невербальная форма общения останется в использовании и четыре тысячелетия спустя. После потери трех веков и пяти миллиардов жизней, включая 500 миллионов лоррдианцев, Канзские беспорядки окончились, когда в 3670 ДБЯ усилиями джедаев и республики режим был свержен. В 3000 ДБЯ 17-й Алсаканский конфликт закончился окончательным разгромом Алсакана и появлением в Республиканском флоте дредноутов класса "Непобедимый". также женщина-пионер Фрея Каллеа, уроженка планеты Брентаал, открыла Хидианский путь, который простерся через всю Галактику с севера на юг. Это позволило Республике расшириться от Ломтя в миры Среднего и Внешнего Кольца, а также обнаружить новые гиперпространственные маршруты, включая Кореллианский торговый хребет. Так началась Вторая волна экспансии. New Sith Wars In 2,000 BBY, the Republic once more faced the menace of the Sith, who had formed a New Sith Empire far larger than any of its predecessors. This time, the Jedi took the forefront of the war. The conflict fluctuated until the Battle of Mizra in 1,466 BBY, which saw one of the largest Sith victories in the entire war. The losses for the Republic were so catastrophic that a dark age began, with widespread social unrest and economic collapse. The Republic itself shrunk to a mere rump state surrounding the Core Worlds, with the Sith Empire encompassing virtually the rest of the entire Galaxy. The Jedi took over absolute authority, ruling the remainder of the Republic directly. The Senate was bypassed, with sole governing power residing in the Jedi, while the Republic's armed forces were absorbed into the Jedi Army of Light. After nearly five hundred years of continued war, the Army of Light had beat back the Sith to the planet Ruusan. They were finally defeated in 1,000 BBY at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, although all the forces of the Army of Light that were on Ruusan also perished. Following the battle, the Ruusan Reformation was enacted by Chancellor Tarsus Valorum. It returned power to the Senate, placed the Jedi under the authority of the Republic government, and disbanded the vast majority of its remaining military. At long last, with war after war, peace and prosperity came to the Republic. Yet with it came a dangerous complacency. Vast armies and navies were downscaled, and the Republic came to rely on the Jedi more and more for the maintenance of civility. Despite a few isolated flash points—like the Stark Hyperspace War and the Battle of Naboo—full-scale military conflict remained a distant memory. The decline of the Republic As the Republic grew more and more powerful, many of the bureaucrats and Senators that ran the government grew increasingly corrupt or complacent. The bureaucracy that had grown and festered over millennia choked any attempt at proactive government. Furthermore, patron politics and personal agendas also hampered effective governing, and due to the capitalist nature of the Republic, corporations like the Trade Federation and Techno Union grew in power and even formed their own militaries. During this time (32 BBY) the Senator of Naboo was Palpatine. His homeworld was under siege by the Trade Federation. Despite the full-scale invasion of the planet, the call to condemn the invasion was tied up in bureaucratic procedure. When Queen Amidala—the elected leader of the sovereign system of Naboo—spoke before the Senate, calling for action, she also called for a Vote of No Confidence in the leadership of the Republic, under the persuasion of Palpatine, and Chancellor Finis Valorum was voted out of office. This led to the increasingly-popular Palpatine's election as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The Clone Wars Traditionally, the Chancellor could only serve two four-year terms, but Palpatine stayed in office much longer, due to the prolonged Separatist Crisis. The crisis occurred when several of the Republic star systems and commercial organizations, fed up with the corruption and widespread capitalism in the Republic, united in order to separate from the Republic. This unified front became known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Tensions between the Republic and the Separatists eventually escalated into all-out war after a Jedi strike team came to Geonosis, which started the Battle of Geonosis—and the Clone Wars. The Senate granted Palpatine emergency powers to deal with the Separatist Confederacy in a motion introduced by the Naboo representative Jar Jar Binks. Palpatine's first move, widely supported at the time, was to create a vast army of clone warriors to serve as the Republic's fighting force against the Confederacy. The Republic had not previously needed an army, since until then any small conflicts within the Republic could be solved by recourse to the peacekeeping Jedi, or to local navies and militias. However, the fact that the Confederacy had access to an enormous army of droid soldiers required the Republic to construct a more formal federal military in order to effectively fight. In the ensuing years, the Senate increasingly gave more power to Palpatine, who became the war's political Commander-in-Chief. Such actions were justified in the name of security, and eventually Palpatine did not need the approval of the Senate for many of his actions. Since the Chancellor held the loyalties of a vast majority of supporters in Senate, this was considered a perfectly reasonable way to increase the wartime government's efficiency. The end of democracy Tension between Palpatine and the Jedi began to grow, as the war progressed. Many members of the Jedi Council remained skeptical of Palpatine's growing powers, especially at the expense of the Senate — the only body they were legally obligated to serve. Eventually the Jedi, with the help of Anakin Skywalker, discovered that Palpatine was actually the elusive Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, and they conspired to arrest him. Palpatine killed all four of the Jedi Masters sent to take him into custody—most notably, Mace Windu—and responded by issuing a decree which declared all Jedi to be enemies of the Republic, after portraying them as anti-democratic presidential assassins. At the conclusion of the Clone Wars, Palpatine addressed the Senate and declared that the Galactic Republic would become a Galactic Empire so strong as to never be threatened by outside forces again. The Chancellor, who by this time had been grotesquely disfigured (he claimed by Jedi insurrectionists), proclaimed himself to be the first Emperor of the Galaxy. Deluded by Palpatine's charm and skill, in conjunction with the effects of his dark side powers of persuasion, the majority of the Senate cheered him on loudly in approval. After twenty-five millennia, the Galactic Republic had ceased to exist. Only a shrunken, powerless Imperial Senate that would be used as a puppet by the Emperor would continue to exist — and decades later, shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Palpatine finally disbanded the Senate, and effectively swept the last remnants of the Republic away. The powers the Senate had were bestowed upon the Moffs and regional governors. After the fall of the Empire at Endor and the Galactic Civil War, the Galactic Republic was re-established as the New Republic. Following the establishment of the New Republic, the Galactic Republic was often referred to as the Old Republic. Government and politics building, behind the Avenue of the Core Founders.]] The Republic began as a mutual protection and economic alliance among a number of planets in the galactic core. Each member state (system governments) returned a representative (a Senator) to a central legislative body (the Senate). Senators were the ambassadors of their homeworld, and member worlds were able to maintain their government and society in accordance with local beliefs, customs, and traditions. There was a wide variety of different local governments along the political spectrum: from monarchies to republics to hive-like communes. In some systems, the Senator was elected to that post; in others, the world government appointed the senator. Naboo's monarch appointed their Senator, while the Alderaan Council of Elders elected their senator out of their own ranks (usually the heir to the Royal House of Organa, as the heir was also the leader of the council). When the Republic's power and influence expanded, many new areas of the galaxy were incorporated into the Republic. A reorganization of Senatorial representation occurred in the year 1,000 BBY, during the Ruusan Reformation. The most common organization for these new territories was to group regions into sectors of approximately fifty inhabited worlds. Each sector was represented by a Senatorial delegation. When the number of sectors became too large, sectors were organized into roughly a thousand regions, each represented by one delegation to the Senate. The Senate served as the governing body of the Galactic Republic, while the Jedi Order served as its defenders. Soon thereafter, the Senate—and therefore the seat of government—was established on the planet Coruscant. .]] The Senate was an enormous building containing many floating platforms, each of which contained several senators. Each platform in the Senate represented a "sector" of the Galaxy, with one Senator from each planet in that sector. Some platforms represented individual worlds, others the powerful corporations and guilds such as the Trade Federation. Along with the senators, the leaders of the individual member planets also had the power to vote in the Senate and introduce legislation. The members of the Senate would then elect a Supreme Chancellor from amongst their ranks who would serve as the Republic's head of government (and, by default, head of state) and chief diplomat. The Senate followed such parliamentary rules as a Motion of No Confidence, such as that introduced by Queen Amidala of Naboo which forced Chancellor Finis Valorum out of office in 32 BBY. Senators received one vote in all matters, procedural and substantive. The Chancellor was elected from within the Senate. The assembly was in turn divided into individual committees, each specializing in specific fields of government administration, and which were responsible for creating legislation to be reviewed by the full assembly. Although legislation passed by the Senate was binding to all member worlds, most of the everyday legislation followed by citizens of the Republic was created at the planetary, sector, or regional level. Therefore, the main functions of the Senate were to mediate disputes between members, provide for the common defense, and regulate inter-system trade. The Jedi, who answered to the Senate, became traveling representatives of the Senate, responsible not only for protecting the Republic and its citizens, but also to serve as representatives of the Republic, and as mediators for individual disputes. Lott Dod of the Trade Federation addresses the Senate.]] The Republic's greatest failing was its lack of formal organization. Much of its operation was based on non-binding constitutional conventions, which were often ignored and undermined by corrupt and power-hungry politicians. Coalition governments were common, with special interest defining the legislative agenda. The Senate, in the later years of the Republic, was so ineffectual that large corporations could essentially do what they wanted. However, the waning years of the Republic were a time of corruption and great social injustice. The Senate became divided between those who genuinely wished to uphold the values and ideals of the Republic, and those who wished to further their own goals. After a series of weak and ineffectual Chancellors and a crisis involving the invasion of the planet Naboo by the Trade Federation over a tariff passed in the Senate, the time had come for strong leadership to end the corruption. Economy The Galactic Republic's influence on the galactic economy was linked to its regulatory powers, production of Republic dataries, and authorization of relevant bodies. At heart of the galactic economy was planetary trade. Intraplanetary trade could support a local economy, but, in many cases, the high levels of government spending required for an advanced society could only be funded only by interplanetary exports. While some planets maintained their own shipping fleets, most relied on large freight firms, such as Xizor Transport Systems, or independent freight haulers to carry their goods along major hyperlanes. The Corporate Sector was first formed in 490 BBY to free the Republic lawmakers and the Corporate moneymakers from their differences. In the last millennia of the Galactic Republic, commercial interests began to form guilds to increase their influence on relevant legislation and achieve greater efficiency. While most of these guilds, like the Trade Federation, Techno Union, and the Commerce Guild, collapsed after the Clone Wars, a number of surviving members flocked to the Corporate Sector Authority. Thousands of currencies were used across the Galaxy. The Galactic Republic's dataries were perhaps the most widespread form of currency. Because of the Republic's exceptional membership, dataries were accepted on all but the most remote planets. Society and culture The Galactic Republic had a very diverse culture. Member worlds were able to maintain their own culture in accordance with local beliefs, customs, and traditions. There was a wide variety of different cultures within the Republic: from religious communities like the Jedi to hive-like communes. The Republic had a liberal policy towards arts also. The dominant aesthetic style of Galactic Republic-era was opulence and ornamentation. Although humanocentrism was technically outlawed by the Rights of Sentience clause of the Galactic Constitution, it still very much existed throughout the life of the Galactic Republic. Human-led companies such as Czerka enslaved entire non-Human races, while planets such as Taris reserved the best sections of the world for Humans, while forcing nonhumans into ghettos. The majority of slaves in the Galaxy were non-Humans. At the time the Clone Wars broke out, there were still lawsuits pending about pro-Human bias in the Republic government. Military :Main articles: Republic Army, Republic Navy, Grand Army of the Republic, Republic Military, and Republic Armed Forces. The Republic's earliest days were not peaceful ones, since, as the Republic expanded across the Galaxy, it encountered many warlike species. The Republic realized the need for an army and navy to keep the peace. The Republic's military forces would serve throughout many conflicts, including the Great Hyperspace War, the various conflicts of the Old Sith Wars, and the New Sith Wars. After the Battle of Ruusan, the Republic decommissioned much of its military, retaining a small force only for security purposes. This force would later become known as the Judicial Department. This was to display the Republic's peaceful ideals, as the Republic used Jedi Knights as "keepers of the peace." Several trade corporations, such as the Trade Federation, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, and the Commerce Guild, kept their own security forces in order to protect their profits, but they often abused this power, such as in the Battle of Naboo. Individual sectors also maintained their own security forces, such as Naboo's Royal Naboo Security Forces or CorSec from Corellia, and these were sometimes used to combat small threats. However there was no centralized command, and the members of the late-period Republic loathed change. The Clone Wars changed all this. The Republic had no standing military to combat the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and thus a Military Creation Act was proposed, which was strongly opposed by many of the Republic's pacifist leaders such as Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who feared the possibility of going to war. Supporters of the Military Creation Act included Orn Free Taa of Ryloth and Ask Aak of Malastare. However, a clone army had already been created in secret on the remote planet Kamino, ten years earlier. When it became clear the Confederacy had no intention of negotiating with the Republic, the Republic adopted this army, along with AT-TE walkers, LAAT/i and LAAT/c gunships, A5 and A6 Juggernauts, ''Victory I''-class Star Destroyers and ''Venator''-class Star Destroyers, among numerous other craft and vehicles, in a combined force known as the Grand Army of the Republic. The army was unleashed in 22 BBY on Geonosis against the Separatist droid forces. These loyal troops would serve on many battles throughout the conflict on worlds such as Muunilinst, Mon Calamari, Jabiim, Cato Neimoidia, and even Coruscant. In 19 BBY, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine transformed the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. The loyal clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic would become the dreaded stormtroopers of the Stormtrooper Corps, while the regulars and starships were segmented into the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy, respectively. Astrography The Galactic Republic was composed of a significant portion of the known Galaxy, stretching from the Core Worlds to Wild Space, though it was widely believed that the government held little power in the outlying regions, and preferred to focus its attentions on the Core Worlds. The capital of the Galactic Republic was Coruscant, a planet considered to be the cultural and economical center of the Galaxy, despite being located outside of the Deep Core. To signify its importance in galactic affairs, Coruscant was given coordinates 0-0-0 in the standard galactic coordinate system. Behind the scenes *In the Expanded Universe, the Republic is well established to be extant for 25,000 years, based on Obi-Wan Kenobi's line in A New Hope that the Jedi had been "the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic" "for over a thousand generations." For a long time, EU sources were the only works set during the Republic era — most notably, the popular Tales of the Jedi sagas. However, in Attack of the Clones, Palpatine mentioned the Republic had "stood for a thousand years." This would seem to conflict with both the C-canon EU history, and the G-canon internal continuity within the films. However, the Ruusan Reformation—in which the Republic is reorganized following the already-established defeat of the Sith a thousand years prior to the films—was invented by subsequent writers to give an alternate explanation on Palpatine's line, thus bringing all these sources into relative harmony. *The Republic was said to belong to a "Type 3" civilization (in the Kardashev scale — whereas Earth is home to a "type 0.7" civilization). This scale takes into account the level of integration and civilization between peoples (albeit this integration also involves different species, rather than just racial variations of only one sentient species, as it is on a sole planet), which in essence form one single "galactic civilization," given the political unification (despite the few separatisms) and the integration of the worlds in spite of the considerable distances (with effective means of transportation). Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi'' series *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II'' *''Star Wars: Republic'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' Sources * }} *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' Категория:Галактическая Республика Категория:Политические образования en:Galactic Republic de:Galaktische Republik